


Saving Grace, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She believes.





	Saving Grace, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Saving Grace**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** Toby, CJ   
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** She believes.  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** For someone very special. Grace.

She knows his pain. Hears it behind his words and sees it in the blankness of the page, the way he holds his pen. Feels the cold lap at his edges, watches as his hell freezes over.

He rages. Draws comfort from the battle remaining a battle, not wanting to surrender, but seeing it looming; the worst kind of inevitable. Except not.

He has to believe.

She believes. Her hand on his, her eyes in his, her faith in him. Rock-like and so unafraid.

From fear of flying, she saves him. 

From fear of failing, she is his saving grace. 

The End.


End file.
